Jacobs Mistake
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- A Jacob/Edward Imprint story like you've never seen before. Originally written for the Quickie Contest with the title Lust: Blood or Body…
1. J's First Mistake

**Originally written for the Quickie Contest with the title Lust: Blood or Body…. Now a full out story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.**

**~Prolog~**

**Edward- **

I was hunting alone. Not always the wisest thing, but it was close to our new home in Forks, Washington and didn't feel like waiting for any of my family members.

_Truthfully what could go wrong?_ I wonder when the scent of a mountain lion hits me and I take off towards it.

**Jacob- **

I was running in human form, not caring where I was going, just needing to get out. I hated that the pack knew my secret. I've been trying so hard to hide it. But being a shifter has its flaws, the biggest being that they can hear my thoughts. They found out only hours ago that I, Jacob Black, am in fact gay. Though the pack didn't learn this from my thoughts, they learned it from Paul who saw it with his own eyes.

Chris Swan and I had been friends all our lives, a few years ago at the age of 14 we started experimenting with girls and noticed that it wasn't girls we were attracted to but boys, each other to be more exact.

Paul wasn't supposed to be at my house this afternoon, I had the entire day off from shifter duties and my dad and Charlie were off fishing, leaving Chris and I alone in my house, where we made out until Paul came barging into my house like he owned it.

Chris had quickly dislodged himself from under me and threw his shirt back on before running out the door. Leaving me alone with Paul who looked like he would blow any moment, I didn't stop to think as I pushed past him only in my pants and ran through the woods.

I suddenly had to stop running. Right there standing only a few feet away was a vampire with blood on his face, his fresh kill, a mountain lion, lying at his feet.

The vampire smiles at me as he wipes the blood from his face eyeing me up and down and I know I have no chance of getting away, and as his eyes roam over my body, I can practically feel the lust radiating off of him.

"Have you gorged yourself in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to you lust for flesh?" I say as I watch the creature stalk me, I know it's not a good idea to patronize a vampire, but I'm about to die and I won't go down quietly.

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the choice of the flesh." He says and in a second he's only inches before me his right hand brushing my cheek. That's when I notice the fact that I had quoted a line from Phantom of the Opera and that he had answered with the next lines.

"Wow, you're quick." He says and I get the feeling he's teasing me.

"Wh… What… What do you want?" I say stuttering.

"I should be asking you." He says walking towards me. "You are the one who came onto my land. What is your name shifter?"

I hated how he asked that, like I was some animal to him.

"Jacob, Jacob Black." I say locking eyes with him and can't help the gasp that leaves me. _They're golden._

"Well Jacob. My name is Edward Cullen, we were not aware that there were still shifters on the reservation." _A Cullen? Crap that means I've broken the treaty._ "Hmm… You are correct, you have broken the treaty. So what should I do with you?"

His smooth voice runs over my neck as he circles me. My heartbeat quickens and a gasp escapes my lips when he ghosts a cold hand around me and over my bare chest.

"Hmm… You like that pup?" He hums, pulling my body flush to his. "Is this what you want?"

I could feel a pull in my heart towards him, _Imprint?_ I question as I turn in his arms to face him, brown eyes meeting gold ones. _Did I really just imprint?_

I'm not thinking clearly when I break away from the leech and make a beeline back towards the reservation, knowing that what was waiting there for me would be way better than what was here in the woods.

I couldn't clear my mind of the leech, _Edward!_ My inner wolf corrected me, as I remembered the gleam of his golden eyes and his ice cold touch.

Sam and the pack were waiting for me when I reached my home; glad my father was still gone.

"Jacob, sit, let's talk." Sam said using his alpha voice and for once I don't even try to argue as I take a seat on the only available chair in the small living room.

**AN: ok so I changed it up some and added more detail… Being a quickie 500 words limit contest made it hard to put everything in… HOPE you like it :)**


	2. Vampires and Chris

**AN: I am glad you all liked CH 1… PLEASE if you didn't reread it do so, I've added stuff. **

**Also I would like to give a shout out to CrystalMichelle (found in my Fav Authors) who wrote a Jasper/Edward O/S for my birthday called Mental… Please check it out :)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.<strong>

**~CH 1~**

**Edward-**

_Imprint? _His questions ask, sounding confused and worried. As I watch his mind fills with me as if I was somehow his entire world. With him there in my arms I feel whole and alive and while I wish to hold him always, I don't fight him as he breaks away from me, instead I watch until he is out of sight taking my dead heart with him.

Once he's gone I head home, glad for Alice's visions when I walk into the house and everyone's waiting for me.

"So Edward would you like to tell us what happened? You smell like a wet dog, your future disappeared, and I can now see you but it's strange like you could disappear again." Alice says and reading her mind I can tell how worried she was when she couldn't see me until I was heading home to talk to everyone.

"Well I ran into a shifter from the reservation. Guess we were wrong to assume they no longer resided in this area." My families thoughts just about go haywire with this bit of information and after a second I have Carlisle asking for all the details and his name, deciding the best course of action would be to contact the shifters and let them know we are now living in Forks and the treaty should still stand.

**Jacob- **

I could feel all their eyes on me as I wait for Sam the alpha to speak.

"First off we are all a pack and to be a pack we shouldn't have secrets from the others. Meaning you should have told us about Chris Swan, what do you take us for?" Sam seemed upset and I slightly coward before the angered alpha. "We are your brothers Jacob. Why didn't you trust us enough to tell us that you are gay?"

My breathing evened out as I realized they were not mad about me being gay, they were mad that I didn't tell them.

"I'm…." I paused looking around at my brothers. "I wasn't exactly ready to come out of the closet, and neither was Chris." I knew that while my dad would be ok with it, Chief Swan would not like the fact that his only child and son is in fact gay.

"Dude, we don't really care that you're gay." Quil says walking over to me and slapping me on the back.

"But we do care that you stick, dude you smell worse that a skunk that's been ran over." Paul puts in and the others quickly agree. That's when I realized I smelled like Edward, though to me he somehow smelled good.

"So tell us, did you imprint on him?" Embry asks.

_Gosh out of everything he could have asked he had to ask about imprinting? If I say no I didn't imprint on Christ they will know that I have imprinted on someone. Maybe I can just ignore their question or what if I say yes that I imprinted on Christ?_

The ringing of my home phone saves me as I answer it.

"Hi, Black residence." I say wondering who would be calling.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen I am looking to speak to a Jacob Black." _Crap a Cullen._ I can't help but think, and freak out when I wonder if he's calling because I broke the treaty by going onto their land.

"Yeah, I'm Jacob." I try to keep my tone neutral as my pack brothers look at me, wondering who I was talking to.

"I would like to meet up with you and your pack, so that we can discuss the treaty, that I hope still stands?" I breathe a big sigh of relief to his words before motioning to Sam to come closer.

"Mr. Cullen you'll have to talk to the alpha Sam Uley for that. Wait one moment and I will give the phone to him." After covering the phone with my hand I look at Sam.

"So while I was in the forest I kind of went into Cullen territory and ran into one of them. Carlisle is now calling to talk about the treaty." I quickly hand him to phone and walk towards my bathroom to wash the heavenly scent of Edward off of me, before going over to hang out with Chris. While Edward may now be my imprint and world, Chris has and will always be the love of my life and not even imprinting will change that.

Once Edwards scent is off of me I get out of the shower and put of clothes before heading out my window to my car, wanting to bypass the pack. Chris is waiting for me when I get there and I am hardly in the house when he flings himself at me and embraces me.

"My dad is working the night shift tonight; we have my house to ourselves and no pack to come barging in." As we sit I fill Chris in on what the pack said, I leave off the part about running into the vampire. I didn't need Chris thinking that I was going to lose him for some guy I hardly knew.

I mean really all I knew is that he's a vampire who looks around 17, he drinks animal blood, and he knows lyrics to Phantom of the Opera. Can't really build a relationship off of that and I don't plan to know anything else about Edward Cullen.

Hours later finds Chris and I with our shirts thrown off and our hands roaming each other's bodies as we make out. Yes, Chris Swan will be my forever. He was everything I wanted. With his brown eyes, brown hair that felt like silk, he was perfect and mine.

"Jacob that's the fifth time your phone has buzzed, you should answer it." Chris says pushing himself off of me so that I could grab my cell from my pocket.

"Yeah, hello?" I asked annoyed at whoever was interrupting my time with Chris.

"Jacob you have half an hour to meet me and the pack at the clearing, we have a meeting with those leeches tonight." I rolled my eyes at Sam's demand but sadly agreed and hung up.

"Chris looks like Sam is calling a meeting and I need to go." I say sadly to the boy who still straddled my waist. Chris has known since I shifted what I am and about vampires and I'm glad he took it so well.

"Ok Jacob I love you." He says stealing one more kiss before getting up and tossing me my shirt.

**AN: Chris Swan is someone I made up, and has taken the place of Bella Swan. Sorry people there is NO Bella in this story.**

**Also don't forget to check out Mental by CrystalMichelle (found in my Fav Authors AND Fav Stories)**


	3. Second Sighting

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.**

**~CH 2~**

**Jacob- **

The pack was already waiting for me when I made it to the meeting spot and I quickly took my place next to Sam in my human form.

It would be both Sam and I in human form surrounded by our brothers, we were positive that we would be safe this way, and truthfully I was glad to be in human form. I wasn't ready for anyone to know that I imprinted on a leech.

Not that it would really matter; I was not going to be bound to a blood sucker for the rest of my life, one way or another I was going to find a way to break this curse that has befallen on me. I wanted Chris Swan not some stupid old vampire named Edward Cullen, I mean what kind of name is that, I'll tell you the name of a really old guy.

"Gosh here they come." Sam says as the smell of vampire hits us, making us cringe, including me. That is until I smelled Edwards scent, my wolf begged to go closer, but the wolf wasn't in charge and I didn't care if the vamp smelled of the ocean and honey, there was no way I would go closer to that leech. I wanted him to stay as far away from me as possible.

They approach us as a group, the males standing slightly before their mates. All except for Edward the one "family" member who stood alone right next to the man who looked to be their leader.

"Hello Sam, I am Carlisle Cullen, thank you for meeting us here tonight." The vampire then went to introduce his family members, I wasn't paying much attention to the leader instead my eyes were trained on the man beside him with copper colored hair and golden eyes that had not once looked at me. I don't know why but the thought of him not even looking at me made my heart ach, I didn't want him, I knew I didn't and yet I wanted him to want me.

_Gosh I sound like the stupid Bella girl from the book Leah has been reading._ I practically yelled at myself, my eyes still on Edward.

**Edward-**

I ignored Jacob Black, even as he tore out my heart with his thoughts of not wanting me, I ignore him. Instead I focused all my attention on the conversation between Sam and Carlisle.

"Yes Sam we still abide by all of the treaties conditions. However since there are more of us and a lot more of you than there was when the treaty was first made, is it possible to revise it?" Even though Carlisle made it into a question, everyone around knew by the way it sounded, that it was more of a demand.

Carlisle waited a few moments before continuing when Sam says nothing.

"While we will avoid your territory and border, we would very much appreciate it if you and your pack also avoid our territory so that we don't have to worry about and run-ins like what happened earlier between Edward and one of your pack members."

I knew Sam's thoughts before he said them, and I had to keep reminding myself to calm down and not attack as he answers Carlisle so disrespectfully.

"You and your little leeches are not keeping us out of town; you will stay off of our land and avoid us, just so there are no run-ins." Jasper hissed as Sam stepped forward to tower over us, as if to intimidate us.

"You miss understand me Sam, I didn't mean that the town is our territory. Our territory is in the forest far from humans, the exact area Jacob Black stumbled onto earlier. It could be dangerous for your kind to show up once we are hunting; I wouldn't want any accidents to happen." It's obvious by Sam's expression that he's not use to anyone telling him that he's wrong and yet Carlisle has basically just said that.

Sam and Carlisle have been talking for an hour and Jacob has not stopped looking at me. It has taken all of my concentration to not look at him. I refused to look at the shifter that confuses me with his thoughts of imprinting. Gathering from the other shifters thoughts I can tell that imprinting is a way that they find their mates.

That was no surprise to me, I knew somehow that this shifter was meant to be my mate the moment I met him and pulled his body against my own. So Jacob Black imprinted on me and knows I am meant to be his soul mate, and yet he wanted nothing to do with me. Actually that would be an understatement as I can clearly smell a human's scent all over Jacob Black, the scent repulsed me. I hated the thought of Jacob being with another man, even though he didn't want me, he was and will be mine. Eventually he will figure it out that no one out there will be as good for him as I will.

"Guess we have a deal." Sam says quickly shaking Carlisle's hand and telling his pack to head home.

"Do you think they'll be trouble?" Rose asks as the family and I start to walk home.

"Rosie even it they try we can take them, well race all of you home." Em laughs before taking off, with thoughts of beating me.

I let him get slightly ahead of us before taking off with Jasper right at my heals, the three of us stay neck and neck, teasing each other before Jasper and I quickly pass Emmett and go full speed to see who would win.

Just as Jasper thought he had me and would win I pass him beating him to our house by only a few short seconds.

"Sorry Jasper, I win again." I taunt before heading to my room, thoughts of Jacob filling my mind.

**AN: Leave me some love and let me know what you thought. **


	4. School and Imprint

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! RL sucks lately, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about any and all errors, I have no beta and while I try to catch everything I am human ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.**

**~CH 3~**

**Edward-**

For the next three days I couldn't help but wonder what Jacob Black has been up to, since I've seen him last. By Monday morning I have to fight the urge to ditch and find him, to speak to him.

The first day of school was going fine, I sat in class, kids stared at me, then I left class and went on to the next one, it wasn't until I made it to biology class that things got strange.

"Hi I'm Chris Swan." The boy who was to be my lab partner for the remainder of the school year said. He was a nice enough looking boy, though I knew I wanted nothing to do with him, I wanted my mate, I wanted Jacob Black.

"Hello Chris, I'm Edward Cullen." I say giving him a forced smile.

"Your dad he's the new doctor in town right?" he asks quietly leaning closer towards me, as his mind fills with lustful thoughts of riches. "My dad is the head of police, me and my friends can get away with just about anything. There's this party Friday, would you go with me?"

He smiled at me and I knew from his thoughts that he fully expected me to jump at going to a party with him. I was saved from answering him as the teacher started lecturing.

The boy's thoughts easily filled my head as Chris thought about Jacob Black his secret boyfriend and the fight they just had. The entire class time I looked straight ahead, not wanting to hear how Chris had been cheating on Jacob, nor did I want to hear how he was going to pursue me. His actions towards me would be in vain, I knew who my mate is, and no one else mattered.

Once the bell rang I left class, dead set on finding Jacob Black today.

**Jacob POV-**

While my thoughts were always on Edward Cullen, currently while patrolling I was thinking about what Chris had said just the other night.

_~Sunday Night~_

"_Why would it be so bad for us to come out?" I had asked Chris for the third time that night._

"_I don't want to come out, can't you just respect that?" He yells getting angry. I didn't want to make him angry, I loved him, I needed him. _

"_I'm sorry love; I shouldn't have bugged you about it." I said pulling him till he lay on top of me. "My dad shouldn't be home for a few more hours, which means you can stay awhile. What do you say we get down and dirty?" _

_I've never been so thankful for being a shifter. Chris had taken his aggression out on me as he relentlessly pounded into me, yelling at me that I should just mind my own business and that since things were going fine we should just keep it that way. I was able to hold the tears at bay until he came inside me, kissing me on the cheek before pulling out and getting dressed, never once noticing I hadn't cum._

"_I love you Jake, thanks for tonight." He says walking to the door without another look back. I stayed on my bed for an hour, letting quiet tears roll down my cheeks as my fears of not being enough for Chris consumed me. Once I had no more tears I made my way to the bathroom, completely healed, just needing to wash the now dry blood from my body. _

-Present-

I halt in my spot smelling the distinct smell of a vampire, and not just any vampire Edward Cullen, my imprint. I quickly shifted back to human and put on my shorts before I quietly made my way towards the border, hoping for just a glimpse of him.

It's not that I wanted Edward Cullen or anything, I just couldn't ignore the pull I felt to at least see him. He being my imprint and all that was to be expected.

As I came to a clearing I wasn't prepared for what a saw. Edward Cullen was laying in the grass, wild flowers all around him, and a single sun ray peeking through the trees and landing on him making him look even more beautiful. No, he didn't shine like diamonds or anything, but he did look otherworldly.

"Hello Jacob Black." He suddenly says, though he doesn't move from his spot.

"Um, hi." I stutter out, unsure of what to say. I hadn't expected him to notice me.

"Would you like to come and sit, maybe explain to me what an imprint is?" He asks as he sits up, looking at me.

I wasn't ready to explain imprinting to him, but before I could even say no my legs started to move forward, until I found myself sitting face to face with Edward Cullen.

"Um, well imprinting is something us shifters do. It's a way that we, um, it's how we find our mates." I wouldn't meet his eyes as I spoke, knowing that the shocker will come soon and not wanting to see the disgust on his face. "I guess you could say it's like love at first sight, though a hundred times stronger. It's like an imprint is the imprinters' entire world."

"So you've imprinted on me." He said it as a statement as if he already knows that I have imprinted on him.

"Yeah, but well, how imprinting works is that the two must spend time together, don't have to necessarily be mates or anything, you see um, I have a boyfriend that I love and he returns that love, I don't wish you as a mate. But you are my imprint stories say I can't live without my imprint." I stare at him waiting for his reply. All my cards on the table, now I just had to wait for his rejection and the slow death that the legends claim would happen.

"Ok Jacob, why don't we meet three times a week here? It's far enough that no one will happen upon us, and we can get to know each other as friends if that is what you want." I stared at the golden eyes vampire before me. He didn't seem surprised or unsettled by anything I had told him, if anything he looked happy that I would need to spend time with him. But I also needed to keep this all a secret, Chris is the true love of my life and I won't lose him because of some imprint.

"Sure, we can meet here tomorrow after school, say around 3:30?" I say not allowing myself to think too much about what I was doing.

"Sounds good Jacob, see you tomorrow." And with that he gets up and leaves.

I don't shift, choosing instead to walk to Sam's house, where I knew Emily would have dinner ready for everyone. I also knew that Sam would have to be informed about my meeting Edward Cullen this afternoon and in future afternoons.

**AN: Leave me some love and let me know what you thought. **

**ALSO just wanting to throw this out there: AM I the only one who doesn't want to be dancing in the street celebrating the death of Osama bin Laden? Don't get me wrong, I'm an American and proud to be (most days) It just seems wrong that so many are rejoicing in the fact that someone is dead…. Ok well there is my little rant.**


	5. Not Good Enough

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is more of a filler than anything…. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.**

**~CH 4~**

**Edward-**

3:27 my watch read not even a minute later than the last time I checked it. I was waiting for Jacob Black to show up, and I wasn't sure what we would do together.

I desperately wanted to hold him down and tell him about how Chris had been cheating on him. But I knew that telling him wouldn't be good, I didn't truly want Jacob to get hurt, but I also knew if I brought it up that Jacob would think I'm jealous. I won't come off as the jealous controlling boyfriend.

_Boyfriend?_ What was I even thinking, we weren't dating Jacob had made it clear that we were to only be friends.

Soon, though not soon enough Jacob's thoughts ring into my head and I know he's close.

"So um, what do you want to do?" Jacob asks coming into the clearing.

"Why don't we get to know each other?" I suggest though judging by his thoughts it was going to be a long after noon.

_Jacob was panting hard as Chris hovered over him, teasing him, bringing him right on the edge of an orgasm before pulling back._

"_Love please." _My Mate had begged_. _

"_Hm... Jacob, you want this?" The annoying cheating human asks, touching Jacob. Claiming what was mine._

"_So close, gonna come." _My Mate is whimpering by this time.

"_No Jacob, you're not going to come tonight." _

"Edward?" Jacob's voice pulls me out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Sorry Jacob, what was your question?" He gives me a curious look, before continuing.

"I asked you how old are you exactly?"

"Well I was changed into a vampire by Carlisle in 1919 that was 92 years ago. I was 17 at the time so I guess roughly 109 years. What about you Jacob, how old are you?" He stares at me wide eyed as what I said sinks in.

"You're 109 years old, wow." He speaks more to himself than to me. "I'm um, 16; guess you're a little older than me."

His thoughts turn to wondering why he would imprint on me. It's not like as males we could have any children together or anything.

I can see in his mind that he wants to know how many men I have been with. I know he's only ever been with Chris, the human boy he convinced himself that he's in love with.

"So Jacob what is it that you like to do as a hobby?" I ask, wondering if we had anything in common.

"Cars," He quickly answers looking surprised by my question. "I like working on and fixing up cars. I am currently fixing up an old Volkswagen Rabbit from 1983, needs a lot of work but it's going to look great when I'm done. What about you, what do you drive?"

I couldn't help but smile when I realized Jacob loved cars, while I wasn't the best with cars, I did know some stuff and enjoyed working on them.

"Well I have two cars, since living here we have to blend a little. So I have a 2003 Volvo S60R and a Martin V12 Vanquish from 2001." Jacob had bug eyes when I finish talking, I can see within his thoughts that he wants to ask more about my cars. "Maybe someday you'll have to come over and check them out? I know my Vanquish will need a tune up soon, I could always use an extra pair of hands to help out?"

"Yeah that would be nice." He says smiling at me.

Time passes slowly as I spend a few afternoons a week with Jacob. Every day I saw him made me both happy and sad. I was happy just to be around him but I was sad that most of his thoughts centered on his boyfriend Chris Swan. Who had made it very clear that he was interested and wanted to date me, even after I politely turned him down on multiple occasions, the boy just didn't know how to take a very obvious hint.

It was Tuesday afternoon and I was sitting in class next to Chris Swan, trying my best to ignore his thoughts.

**Jacob POV- Monday Night **

Chief Swan was at work leaving Chris and I alone in the house.

Currently we were curled up on his bed, after making slow, sweet love.

"Jacob, I think we should talk." His words come out of nowhere and I quickly turn over to look at him.

"Um, is something wrong love?" I ask, worried that someone told him about imprinting and who I imprinted on.

"Yes," that one word makes my heart stop. "Jacob, I don't think I love you. No don't say anything." He says stopping me from speaking. "Jacob we would never work out, I want more. I mean why should I be stuck with a boyfriend who is disgustingly poor, living in a small shack on a reservation. I don't want that. I want a boyfriend I can be proud of, why would I want you a poor American Indian boy when I could have someone better. There's this guy at school and I know he likes me, he's perfect, I don't want you anymore Jacob."

"There's someone else?" I ask as my heart breaks.

"Yeah, he's smart and rich, AND he's white." Automatically I get out of bed and put on my clothes. "What are you waiting for Jacob Black, you should leave. He's going to be here soon."

I feel like crap as I walk out the door. There's hardly any cars on the street as I drive my rabbit down the road, looking back at the Swan house I see a silver Volvo pull into the drive, and my heart breaks even more.

**AN: Leave me some love and let me know what you thought. The more reviews, the more I feel like writing. ;)**

**AND YES I left it there.**


	6. His biggest Mistake

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is more of a filler than anything…. This gets you ready for the biggest shocker… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.**

**~CH 5~**

**Edward POV- **

It was Tuesday afternoon and I was sitting in class next to Chris Swan, trying my best to ignore his thoughts.

I had showed up to his house Monday night to work on our project. The smell that had hit me when I walked through the front door makes me clench my fists.

I could smell Jacob Black all over the house, and as Chris Swan lead me to his room, Jacobs scent began to mix with the disgusting smell of Chris.

Standing there in Chris Swans room, I read his mind.

I read how he had told Jacob that he wasn't good enough, and how he had also kicked Jacob out of the room only minutes before I showed up.

We didn't get much done that night, I was so angry at what he had said to Jacob. Though Chris didn't seem to notice as he threw pass after pass at me.

The human just couldn't take a hint.

Finally the bell rang and Tuesday was over. Or at least for school and now I got to head out to meet Jacob.

**Jacob POV- **

I stayed home from school the next day. I needed to take all of Tuesday to rest and wrap my head around everything.

"Jacob?" Sam's voice calls from my window as he looks into my room. "Jake, open the window."

I roll my eyes at Sam's demand, but quickly comply.

"Jacob, talk to me please. You came home upset last night. Is it about your imprint with Edward, and why wont you tell us anything else about it?" I'm silent for a minute before answering Sam.

"Chris broke up with me last night. He told me I wasn't good enough. Edward and I are only friends, but when I was leaving the Swan's house I saw his car pulling into the drive. I haven't said much about the imprint because there isn't anything to say, I don't want anything to do with that lee… Vampire!" My heart gave a heavy pull as I spoke. Looking at the time I see that it's almost 3:30, I was supposed to be meeting Edward soon.

"Sorry Sam I have to go meet Edward." I say jumping out of my window and running off into the woods towards Edward.

I knew what I had to do.

If Chris didn't want me and Edward wanted someone else I could live without them both in my lives. I was tired of a guy controlling me. It was time to break all ties I had. Jacob Black will now only have to answer to himself.

"Jacob, I was worried you weren't going to show." Edward says the moment I step into the clearing.

"I have something to say and you better not go interrupting me." I was fuming by the time I reached him. How could the man I love not want me and how could this vampire be my imprint. "I've been thinking and I don't want to do this anymore. The spirits have a twisted view of humor for tying me to you. Let me make this clear. I am done with Chris Swan. I also want nothing to do with you, we are not meant to be mates I don't care what the legends say."

"Jacob, what are you saying?" He looked at me with hurt across his face.

"I never want to see you again Edward Cullen. You are a vampire; if I ever see you again I will kill you. Actually I wish you would curl up and die." I storm off into the woods without a backwards glance.

After about a minute my heart clenches as if someone was squeezing it, causing me to scream out.

"Jacob!" Seth yells as he runs to me.

"Come on lets get him to Sam, I've never seen this before." Jared's voice

"What happened?" I hear Sam demand as he grabs me from Jared's arms.

"We don't know, found him hunched over in the woods, in pain."

"Jacob, please open your eyes." Sam begged and I tried to comply. "You said you were meeting Edward, what did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm never going to see him again." I say before my world goes black.

**Edward POV-**

I could hardly believe Jacobs words as he runs off towards the reservation.

"_I never want to see you again Edward Cullen. You are a vampire; if I ever see you again I will kill you. Actually I wish you would curl up and die."_

His words kept ringing in my head as I tried to make it home.

I could feel my body shutting down due to his rejection. It wasn't often a vampires mate rejected them, but I knew the stories. Vampires who either loose their mate to death or get rejected end up going into this strange hibernation. Not much is known about it, but as I tried to run home I could feel something happening and knew I had to get help.

"Edward?" Jasper asks, answering his phone on the first ring.

"Woods, North." I say before darkness surrounds me.

**AN: Ok so slightly confusing at the end I bet… Hmmm who wants to know what happened to Edward? Next chapter will be Jasper POV and all will be explained, you know what to do. ;) **


	7. Cullen Family and Jacob

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Finals going on this coming week…. **

**This again is a short one... BUT it will answer questions about what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.**

**~CH 6~**

**Jasper POV-**

Hunting with Emmett is always a unique experience. He had the habit of playing around before actually feeding.

I'm just about to make my first kill when my cell phone buzzes. Frowing I pull my phone out of my pocket. When I see Edwards number show up I quickly answer it.

"Edward?" I say, surprised to see his call. He was supposed to be with Jacob all afternoon.

"Woods, North." He breathlessly says, before going silent.

"Jazz?" Emmett asks, a dead bear in his grip.

"Edward is in trouble." Is all I bother saying before running further north, knowing he had always taken the same route to the spot where he went to meet Jacob.

It didn't take long for us to find Edward, though the sight that meets us causes us to freeze for a second before running to our unconscious brother.

"Edward?" Emmett says, poking him. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

"I don't understand it seems as if he's gone into rest. But I don't know how that could have happened." Emmett gives me a confused look. "Let's get him home and call Carlisle and Esme."

Carlisle and Esme are currently on their own private island, it would take them at least 12 hours to get back to us. Meanwhile I would have to explain to Emmett and possibly Rose and Alice what was now happening.

"Ok explain?" Emmett says once Edward is safely on his bed. I could tell by Rose and Alice's emotions that they were also waiting for me to explain.

"Rest is the name given to a vampire when he or she looses their mate and survives. Basically the body starts to shut down because of the loss or possible rejection. Basically the body stops working until it can deal with the loss…" I don't get to continue before my lovely wife interrupts.

"So when will he wake?" Alice asks, unable to suppress her worry. What worried me was that Alice the one who sees the future had to ask me this.

"I um, don't know. You see um I've never seen anyone come out of it. But then again most don't get the chance. In this state a vampire is fully vulnerable; he'll stay unresponsive until he can handle whatever happened. Guess we should first call and find out what happened to Jacob Black. I mean, why would the shifter reject Edward when he imprinted on Edward? Isn't imprinting like finding your soul mate, and if so the dog shouldn't have rejected him. I don't know what happened, but I do know we need to watch over Edward, he's vulnerable to an attack."

The four of us sink into silence as we stare at our brother. He's barely found his soul mate; it's not fair for him to lose Jacob so soon. If Jacob is truly dead, though guessing from the state Edward is in the shifter would have to be. Wouldn't he?

**Jacob POV- **

"Jacob?" I hear Sam's voice calling to me, pulling me out of the darkness.

"Well look who's awake." Paul laughs the moment I open my eyes.

"Jacob, what did Edward do to you?" Sam asks a look of worry in his eyes.

"What?" I ask confused. Why would he think Edward did anything to me?

"Jacob, you passed out, now look at you. You are as weak as can be. This could only happen if that leech rejected you." Sam looks about ready for a fight.

"No, I rejected him." Sam just stares at me, so I continue. "I told him that I never wanted to see his again and that if I did that I would kill him. Then before I left I told him I wish he would curl up and die."

"Jacob, how could you say that?" I could only stare as Sam as he yelled. "It's killing you. That stupid vampire let you do it too…" He's still fuming when my home phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer, still staring at Sam, what's his problem and why would he think that me rejecting Edward would kill me?

"Jacob Black?" The voice on the other end asked, sounding confused.

"Yes this is Jacob and if you are selling anything I don't want it." Why couldn't people just leave me alone, I wondered.

"No, this is Jasper Hale, I am Edward's brother. Seeing as you are alive, what did you say to him?" The male on the other end was yelling now.

"I said what I needed to. Leave me alone." I yell back before slamming the phone down so hard that it smashes.

I stare at the broken phone for what felt like hours before looking at Sam.

"I have to go, something's not right." I quickly run out of the house to shift.

I'm half way to the Cullen house when I realize that Sam and Paul are right on my heals.

_Go home. _I say through our link bugged about being followed.

_Not going to happen._ Paul quickly says.

_We won't let you go to the vampire's house alone. _Sam says just as we come up to the edge of the woods outside the Cullen's home.

The three of us change and head towards the door.

"You dogs would be wise to leave." A male vampire says before we even have a chance to knock.

The man was as tall as the three of us and looked just as muscular. This had to be Edward's brother Emmett, the youngest of their family.

"I want to speak to Edward, what did you mean by what did I say? Isn't he ok?" I was getting worried now. I couldn't feel Edward's presence.

"Edward is not in a talking mood right now." a blonde female says. I don't bother saying anything to her as I push past the three vampires that were now standing in the door way.

I let my instincts take over, following my heart up the stairs and pass a few doors before opening one and rushing in.

There laying in the middle of a king sized bed on silk sheets was my imprint Edward, looking as if he were sleeping.

"What happened?" I ask the man sitting at Edward's bed side.

"You caused this Jacob Black." His black eyes bore into me as he stood. "Your rejection of your mate and imprint caused him to go into rest."

_Rest, what could that be? _I wonder, completely confused as I step closer towards Edward, trying to get around the brother that had now for some reason become his protector.

**AN: OK so… What did you think of my twist?**


	8. Edward MasenCullen

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.**

**~CH 7~**

**Jacob POV- **

_Rest, what could that be? _I wonder, completely confused as I step closer towards Edward, trying to get around the brother that had now for some reason become his protector.

"Jacob Black you've already done enough damage. Why don't you just leave?" Jasper says. If looks could kill I would be dead by now.

"No," I yell standing my ground. "I'm not leaving until he wakes up. I thought your kind didn't sleep anyways."

"Think what you want, I won't be explaining this to you." He says, gesturing to Edward.

I could feel my anger rising as I started to shake. How dare this man tell me off like he was, Edward's my imprint, so I said things I shouldn't have said but I didn't mean them. Why can't anyone understand how hard being imprinted to a vampire is? As shifters we stop aging, but I want the chance to age and grow old with someone and eventually die and go on to a new life.

This vampire would hold me back from having a normal life.

And then there's what Chris had said.

If Chris Swan wanted a boyfriend who was better than me, then wouldn't Edward the 109 year-old vampire want a better mate?

I say nothing to Jasper as I leave the room and walk down the stairs almost getting ran over by two blurs.

"What the?" I start to ask before one of Edwards sisters interrupt.

"That was Carlisle and Esme."

**Edward POV-**

There was blackness all around, though thankfully the pain was gone.

"Edward." A woman's voice called to me as a light appeared. When I turn to look at her I'm speechless standing there in a beautiful garden outside a beautiful home is my mother.

"Am I dead?" I ask confused.

"No, not yet my son." I run into her arms the moment she opens them to me. "I'm so proud of you Edward, I'm so sorry that I had to leave you alone."

There's unshed tears in her eyes that brings tears to mine.

"Are you really here?" I ask as a single tear rolls down my face. I'm crying I think, wiping my eyes, vampires can't cry.

"Yes my son I'm here. You've been given a choice. Edward, you can choose to go back to your vampire life and new family or you can choose to stay here, passing away on Earth." Her eyes are the sparkling green I remember and as I stare at her I can't seem to make a decision.

If I stayed here I would have my mother back. What would I have if I chose to return and awaken? Jacob Black, the mate I've longed for all my life has rejected me, what is left for me there?

"_Edward, son?" A man's voice interrupts my thoughts, sounding so far away._

"_Oh, son, please come back to us." A woman's voice soon follows._

Carlisle, Esme. My mind says as I wait to hear their voices again.

"_Edward, you have to come back to us. Please brother." Jasper says._

My family wanted me to wake.

"You've made your decision. But before you go I wish to give you a gift, something to help you control your own. Goodbye my son I love you so much." And with that my mother is gone and I'm again thrust into darkness.

Suddenly I'm aware of the pain Jacob Black had caused. But I am also aware of Esme's hand in mine, Carlisle's touch, and Jaspers presence. And there somewhere within the house I can feel Jacob Black.

"Edward?" Esme says surprised when I gently squeeze her hand.

"I didn't mean to worry you mom." I say, feeling the familiar burning in my throat. I can hear my other siblings footsteps coming up the stairs at the sound of my voice.

"Edward do you remember anything?" Jasper asks, curiosity written on his face.

"I saw my mother; she offered me a choice to die here and move on or to stay. When I made my decision she gave me a gift, I'm not hearing any of your thoughts right now. It's so strange, everything is so quiet." My door is flung open as Rose and Alice and Emmett all run towards me, jumping on my bed.

Then then proceeded to all start talking at the same time.

"Edward we were worried….." Rose said.

"Then the dog showed up…" Emmett added.

"You should have seen your muddy clothes…." Alice said babbling.

I didn't reply to them as my eyes locked on the figure of Jacob Black standing in my door way, with two other members of his pack behind him.

**AN: OK so… What did you think?**


	9. Meeting the Pack

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.<strong>

**Just a note:**

**I've updated my Seth/Edward story Bleed Red :)**

**All I have Learned is now finished, with an epi on its way soon.**

**I have a new story getting ready to start in about a month called It must be the vampires… Who Else? It's now posted along will a poll to vote on the pairings.**

**~CH 8~**

**Edward POV-**

_I didn't reply to them as my eyes locked on the figure of Jacob Black standing in my door way, with two other members of his pack behind him. _

What was he doing here? I wonder staring at him. He told me HE didn't want me, so now why is he here?

"Edward…" He says my name sounding like honey from his lips. "I, um…"

I didn't care what he had to say, he didn't want me. So now why should it matter to me what he is trying to say.

I turn my attention from Jacob and to Carlisle, and concentrate.

_Can't hear us? I wonder how he'll adjust to that. _Carlisle asks himself, clearly lost in thought.

"I can hear you." I say to his thoughts. "I just have to concentrate to hear thoughts now, but I still can." I was overjoyed at this discovery. I had lived so long with the voices that I wasn't ready to let them go.

The room goes silent for about a minute before Alice speaks.

"Tomorrow should be sunny, why don't we all go hunting?" The rest of the family quickly agrees and my siblings soon leave. Leaving me alone with Carlisle, Esme, and the three unhappy looking shifters who were still standing against my doorway.

"Edward, please talk to me." Jacob practically begged, stepping further into the room.  
>"What is there left to say Jacob Black? You said you want nothing to do with me, I get it, and I won't bother you." My voice started to rise slightly as I spoke. I was angry at Jacob Black for saying what he said and then just showing up here and acting sorry.<p>

"I didn't mean it…" Jacob says looking almost like a scolded child.

**Jacob POV-**

_How could I have been so stupid?_ I wonder as Edward yells at me to leave him alone as he walks towards his window, opens it and jumps out.

I feel almost as if my heart had been ripped out, as I watch my imprint leave me.

**~~~Time Pass~~~Time Pass~~~Time Pass~~~**

It may have been days, though it could have been weeks or almost months as I spent my days just going through the motions. I knew what was happening and yet I wouldn't allow any of my brothers to go to Edward, to tell him what was going on with me. This was all my fault, I was the one to tell him I didn't want him and now I had to deal with the consequences of my own actions. 

"Jacob?" I hear Sam call from the living room. Why couldn't he just let me wallow in my room in the dark alone, why was he so persistent on getting me to leave my house?

"What?" I say not even looking at him when my door opens.

"Sam told me you've made yourself sick." Edward's velvety voice washes over me, and I am quick to turn towards him.

"He told you?" I question getting angry at Sam for going against my will and telling Edward anyways.

"The better question is, why didn't you?" My imprints golden eyes bore into mine as I stare at him.

"It's only fair, I caused you pain, now I'm only in pain because of what I said." My heart aches as I see Edward frown, such a beautiful creature shouldn't ever be sad.

"Jacob, what would you say to starting over?" Time stands still as Edward asks his question. How could he still want me after what I did? I wonder staring at him, looking for a sign of any sort to tell me what he's thinking.

"I would love to." I say praying things will go right for us this time.

"Good," I hear Sam say as he comes up behind Edward. "I'll see you both at the bonfire tonight at seven, don't be late."

**Edward POV-**

Jacob and I waste an hour before he finally led me towards the bonfire.

"Um, Edward I would like you to meet two of my pack brothers." Jacob says when two boys around his age walk over towards us. "This is Quil and Embry."

"Nice to meet you Embry." I say as I shank his hand, a bold of electricity going from me to him. Causing me to freeze a moment before turning towards Quil.

**Quil POV-**

"Nice to meet you Quil." Edward says shaking my hand, causing some sort of weird electricity to flow between the two of us.

**Edward POV-**

From reading the two shifters thoughts I could tell they didn't know what the electricity meant, doesn't surprise me, it's a vampire thing.

"Hi I'm Seth." A younger looking shifter says shaking my hand, before Paul, Jared and Sam approach all welcoming me, thankfully no more electricity flows between me and the other shifters.

_Edward just a warning don't stare at Emily._ Jacob says just as a woman calls his name and runs towards him.

"Jacob I've missed you." She says, before turning towards me. "I'm Emily Young."

I shake her hand and electricity again runs through us, but what captivate me are her eyes, they are a brilliant green, an unusual color for Quileute's.

"Well come on, Old Quil is waiting." She says as she leads all of us towards the fire.

**AN: OK so… What did you think? About time for a twist again, right ;)**

**Well hold on tight because you're about to get one. **

**EVERYTHING will be explained in the next chapter. **


	10. The Past Truth

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.<strong>

**Doesn't seem like many people reviewed…. Hmmm… Getting tired of this story?**

**~CH 9~**

**Edward POV-**

"Well come on, Old Quil is waiting." She says as she leads all of us towards the fire.

Even as Emily turns away from us I can't help but stare at her, yes I noticed the scars but it was the eyes that captivated me. Those few seconds that she looked at me, emerald green eyes met my own and took my breath away.

"Jacob your friend Embry, his last name is Call?" I ask pulling us back away from the group.

"Yeah." Is his short reply.

"Call is not Quileute is it?" I was confused why two brothers would have different last names.

"Nope, his mother is from the Makah Reservation. It's sort of the pack scandal, see only Quileute's shift, so Embry has to be from here, so he's either mine, Sam's or Quil's half-brother. We don't know for sure since no one's talking. But we're almost positive he's Sam's, it's no secret that Sam's father wasn't always that great."

A frown appeared on my face after Jacob explained this. Embry might not have known who his father is, but I have a very good guess on it.

"Edward, is everything alright?" Jacob asks me, seeing my frown.

"Yes Jacob." I say trying to reassure him, though not sure how he would take my past that was about to be unraveled.

"Jacob, stop hogging Edward and bring him over here." Emily scolds, waving us over with her hands.

"Edward this is Quil Atera, we call him Old Quil, the other elders are running late but should be here soon. Oh Jacob, make sure to grab some food before your brothers eat it all." Emily says walking off and dragging Jacob with her.

"Did… are you, I'm sorry you look so much like someone I once knew." The old man said, leaning forward as if trying to get a better view of me. "But you couldn't be him; he died so long ago…" His words almost seemed like the ramblings of an old man, but to me they brought up my past.

"Quil, look at me." I softly say before crouching in front of the elderly man, so that he may see me.

"Edward?" He questions. "But you never came home, mother didn't understand."

I don't notice Jacob and the others walking back over towards us, all I noticed was the single tear that fell from Quil's eye as a smile graced the old man's face.

"Brother, welcome home." He said before hugging me, I was use to the electricity now that flowed between us.

"Edward?" Jacob finally says, causing me to notice how deadly silent it had gone.

"Quil is my half-brother." I explain to the bewildered looking shifters.

"I think we may need a little information than that." Sam says, just as two other men join the group.

"Billy, Harry please come and join us." Quil says. To the two other elders.

"Edward, what is going on?" Jacob asks looking confused, just like everyone else.

"I guess the only way to tell you that would be to explain my past. My human past, please try to not interrupt." I wait as everyone finds a comfortable seat, before I begin my story.

"My father Edward Masen Sr. died when I was only five years old. My mother in attempts to make enough money to support us moved us here to Washington to be a teacher on the La Push Reservation. When I turned seven my widowed mother married again. I was happy for her, grieving did not suit her too well and I knew she was lonely, she ended up getting married to a shifter by the name of Isacc Atera. He was a good man and treated me like a son, even when my mother gave him his own. I was ten when Quil Ateara my half-brother was born, though now you call him old Quil." I can hear everyone gasp at my admission before I continue, explaining the things that Quil doesn't know about me.

"When I was 16 I moved away from Washington, back to Chicago where I was born. I had received a full scollarship to the university that my father had once graduated from. I had plans at Christmas to come back and visit my mother and family here. I had just celebrated my 17th birthday when all hell broke loose. Influenza came in the dead of night it seemed, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. That November only a month before I was to visit I grew sick and ended up with hundreds of other sick people. There were few doctors, but one Carlisle. He would come and check on me every night. I don't know exactly why he chose to change me, I was on the brink of death, I would have died if not for him. That early December morning I woke up as a vampire, I wrote my own note to my mother and mailed it. Explaining how I had died."

It was quiet as everyone digested the information I had just disclosed.

"Mother took the news of your death hard, I remember when she received the letter she had cried for weeks." Quil's words cut at my dead heart as I read his mind, seeing clear as day my mother wasting away before she herself passed away.

"So what does that mean, we're like related?" Young Quil asks.

"Yes I guess you could say that Quil. You and Emily are related to me and Edward here is my older half-brother." It seemed strange for an old man like Quil to call me his older brother.

"So is that what that strange electricity means?" Emily asks, causing Embry to freeze. He had felt electricity at my touch too.

"It's a vampire thing, but yes it is a way I can tell who shares my blood." I explained wondering what to do know. Embry doesn't know who his father is, and here I am saying he is somehow related to me.

"So you can tell how someone is related to you?" Embry asks before thinking and by reading his thoughts I can tell he regrets asking.

"Yes Embry I can tell how we are related." I say as the entire pack practically freaks out. With their hightend temperatures they didn't want to risk going to the hospital for blood test to see who Embry's father was/is. Now here I am basically saying I know who it was.

**AN: OK so… What did you think? YES I left it there…. :P On my profile is a picture I did of Edwards family tree.**


	11. Aro?

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.<strong>

**SO my new imprint story will be a Seth/Jasper :) Please check it out. And let me know what you think.**

**~CH 10~**

**Edward POV-**

"So you can tell how someone is related to you?" Embry asks before thinking and by reading his thoughts I can tell he regrets asking.

"Yes Embry I can tell how we are related." I say as the entire pack practically freaks out. With their heightened temperatures they didn't want to risk going to the hospital for blood test to see who Embry's father was/is. Now here I am basically saying I know who it was. "But are you sure you want to know?"

Once I say it there would be no taking it back. I wasn't sure what the right thing to do here would be.

"Yes." Everything is silent at Embry's words.

"You are half-brothers with Quil." I swear the moment I say it everyone gasps as if they don't believe my words.

"How is that possible?" Quil practically yells, hurt etched on his face, he was shaking and by reading everyone's thoughts I could tell that they were waiting for him to shift. "Did you know?" His shaking got worst. "Did you know about this?"

All of the elders looked stunned. They had all gotten used to the idea of Embry being Sam's ½ brother. Now here I am saying that Embry was related to Quil.

"No, none of us knew Quil." Old Quil says, trying to calm the angry shifter.

Quil wouldn't be calmed as he shifted right there in the mists of the group. No one moved as they watched the shifter run into the woods.

"May be I should um…" Embry couldn't seem to find the words, as he thought about following Quil.

"Could I talk to him?" I say, though I don't wait for an answer as I follow the angered shifter through the woods.

I didn't have to run far, before I came to a small clearing, a giant wolf laying in the grass, trying to understand what his father had done.

"I was mad at my mother when she remarried." I find myself saying as I sit beside the wolf.

_What does this have to do with anything? _The shifter thought.

"I know your father didn't remarry, however he was separated from your mother. You need to forgive him for it, he is only human." The wolf lets out a small laugh at my joke.

I felt the shifter start to calm just as the smell of vampires assaulted my senses. They were close, close enough that I could hear their thoughts.

The only thing was, I wasn't sure why Aro Volturi would be in our neck of the woods. He wasn't alone either, two others accompanied him.

"Quil go home, warn the others. Tell Jacob I'll contact him when it's safe, we don't need the Volturi knowing about you shifters." I leave the confused shifter as I run to intercept our unexpected visitors.

I approach them slowly, head on.

"Welcome," I say once we are close enough.

"You must be Edward." Aro says clapping his hands like a delighted child. I could hear his thoughts as he wonders about any ability I have.

"Yes, I am Edward Cullen. You are Aro, from the Volturi." I say hoping that I sound polite.

"Indeed you are right, this is Alec and Jane." He says intredusing his companions before adding. "We have a proposition for Carlisle, is he around?" Aro's smile made me feel uneasy, like a cat playing with a mouse.

"I believe he is home, why don't you come with me and I will take you to him." Every instinct of mine was screaming at me to not turn my back. However I did as the three followed me to our house, thankfully it was close and Alice having seen us had everyone ready outside waiting.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, how are you?" Aro says giving Carlisle a hug.

"Aro welcome to our home. Why don't we all go inside where we may sit and talk more comfortably?" Carlisle said while leading them into the house. _Edward be careful of Aro, his power is by touch he can see EVERY thought a person has ever had. _

Carlisle's warning unnerves me, though I don't show it as I concentrate on Aro's companions.

**AN: OK so… What did you think?**

**Yes I know its short… I'm working and doing night school so ALL of my postings will be scattered. Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I want to write.**


	12. Alec

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.<strong>

**There are a few things I've changed from the book…. Just FYI.**

**~CH 11~**

**Jacob POV-**

It has been three hours since Quil came back saying something about Volturi and us needing to hide and Edward contacting us when it's safe.

In truth I didn't hear much of what Quil was saying, I was worried. If Edward thought it unsafe for us, was it also unsafe for him, and his family?

There was almost an overwhelming pull, making me feel as if I had to go to him. But Edward had told Quil that he'll come when he could. I had caused enough problems with Edward; I needed to show him that I trusted him, and that I'm not going to act on instinct all the time.

**Edward POV-**

"Aro, what brings you here? I don't think I've ever seen you so far from Italy." Carlisle says, wondering what is going on.

"This is Alec." I he says causing us to turn our attention to the youth. There in his eyes, though they are mostly red is a hint of gold. "Alec has taken to feeding off of animals, he's mentioned to me about wanting to leave Volturi. I was wondering if it were possible for him to join your little coven for a while?"

I could tell it wasn't a question it was more of a demand. Who would say no to Aro Volturi? I turn my attention to Alec, he was young looking, 15 maybe 16 when changed. I could feel energy surrounding him, his gift flowing through him.

There in his mind I find that his special talent is to sense bonds of the people around him. He currently was in awe of the bond the family shared. Where normally only mates would share a bond my family was a web of bonds, to where we all connect to each other.

"I'm sure that would be no problem, as long as he sticks to his new diet. We can't be drawing attention to ourselves here." Carlisle says a smile on his face. Though threw his thoughts I can tell he's worried.

_He's jealous? _Jasper asks me, showing me the emotions coming from Alec.

That's when I notice it there in Alec's mind. Yes he wanted to leave the Volturi but he didn't want to be alone.

"Good then, Jane and I will be off. Alec's things will arrive tomorrow. Goodbye." And like that Aro is gone, followed by Jane, leaving Alec alone with us.

Its then that I notice he hadn't said one word since arriving.

"I'm old enough to be out on my own." He grumbles sounding like a kid.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be no problem at all." Esme says, already seeing him as another son.

"Well nice meeting you Alec, however I must go." I say knowing by now that Jacob would be going crazy worrying about me.

I take off at top speed for the reservation. I could feel Jacob's worry as I approached the treaty line, that's all but been dissolved.

I quickly follow Jacob's sent to Sam's house. I don't get far before Jacob opens the door and runs towards me.

"I was worried." He says, as I hug him.

"I'm alright Jacob, though I should probably speak with the pack." As I enter the house the entire pack is assembled waiting to hear what was going on.

"The Volturi are basically the rulers of vampires, one of them and two of his guard came to see Carlisle. One of the guards, Alec will be staying with us. He has started feeding off animals." I can hear the packs worried thoughts.

I pull Jacob to me, loving his warmth.

"It will be alright, you shifters just need to keep low we'll keep him away from the border. He truthfully does want to change his diet." I explain, holding Jacob to me.

"Why is he here though? Couldn't he go off on his own?" Paul asks, worrying about Alec causing problems.

"He's young. Only about 15 when changed, he could draw too much attention to himself if he were to be living alone." I explain just as my phone rings.

Ten minutes later I am stuck babysitting.

Apparently EVERYONE else had plans they couldn't cancel and someone had to stay with Alec, so the job was passed to me.

"Look I don't need a babysitter." Alec sneers at me, as we make out way into the woods to hunt.

"Well since you are staying here, Carlisle sees it different. Aro wouldn't be happy if something happened to you."

Hunting wasn't too bad. Alec truthfully did seem to want to hunt animals.

It was 10:30 at night when I smelled shifters approaching, coming at us fast.

_Edward, its Seth, he's hurt!_ Jacob's thoughts reach me and I quickly stand and run to the door. Not caring that Alec was right on my heals and was soon to find out the biggest secret around here.

_Shifters?_ His thoughts ring in my mind as he sees Jacob, Sam and the injured Seth.

I didn't have time to worry about that as I call Carlisle to get home, and lead Sam to a room so that he can put Seth on a small bed.

Carlisle arrives five minutes after I call him, and soon everyone is waiting to hear the news.

**AN: OK so… What did you think?**

**YES I changed Alec's ability, just go with it ;)**

**Next chapter will be Jacob POV and will show what happened to Seth. **


	13. Seth

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.<strong>

**~CH 12~**

**Jacob POV-**

Seth and I were on patrol together, and like always I was thinking about Edward. I was worried about the new vampire living with them; I wasn't sure what he was here to do.

_Jake I'm going to check out the north border, why don't you start at the south? We'll be done in no time. And then you can go see your imprint…._ Just having Seth say that makes me smile.

_Sure little brother, catch you later. _I say, as I head off.

It would be an hour later that I hear Seth's call for help. His thoughts to me were scrambled as the youngest of our pack tried to fight off two vampires.

His howls could be heard all over the reservation and the rest of the pack soon shifts. Its Sam and I who reach him first, I felt proud of my brother as I see him, even hurt he's still fighting.

_Take care of Seth._ Sam says as Paul and Jared show up and the three of them run the vampires off.

_Seth brother, you're safe now, just rest, it's ok. _I say trying to calm my brother, as we both sift to our human forms. I'm thankful for the stash of clothes we keep around the borders, as I quickly dress.

"Jake, I hurt…." Seth's faint voice says, before he blacks out.

"SAM!" I yell, as I try to wake Seth.

"We need to get him to Carlisle." Sam says coming out of the forest.

Together we run to the Cullen's house.

_Edward, its Seth, he's hurt!_ I scream with my thoughts as we rush towards the house. Praying that he's home.

I'm glad to see him as he comes running out the house, followed by the vampire I'm guessing is the one staying with them.

Its five agonizing minuets as we wait for Carlisle to show, and the moment he does show we are all thrown out of the room and he's left alone with Seth.

"Edward, who's that in there?"The stranger asks as we all sit in the living room. I scowl at him, I didn't want him to be anywhere near Seth.

"Seth, he's part of the shifter pack that lives near here. This is my mate and the pack's beta Jacob and that's Sam the alpha of the pack." Edward says, sounding almost as if he's warning Alec to be nice. "This is Alec; he's staying with the family for a while."

"Will Carlisle be able to fix Seth?" He asks, not really even acknowledging us. I let out a low growl at this. I didn't like him talking about Seth.

"Seth will be fine." Edward says, pulling me closer to him.

It seems like hours later when Carlisle walks out, "He's sleeping but he will heal and be perfectly fine. Sam, Jacob if you want you can go see him, but try to let him rest." I breathe a sigh of relief as he says this, before quickly following Sam to the room Seth was in.

_Why Seth?_ I wonder as I sit in a chair next to his bed. Sam had gone back to the reservation hours ago; I couldn't bring myself to leave Seth's side. I could have easily been me who had gotten attacked. It should have been me.

"He'll be ok Jacob. Please love; don't beat yourself over about this." Edward says wrapping his arms around me. "None of this is your fault."

**Alec POV-**

I felt drawn to him the moment he was brought through the door. It took all my strength to not run towards the shifters and rip him from their hands. I had seen many of my kind with their mates, but I've never been drawn to someone. I've just started to accept a life of loneliness when I came here. Now all of a sudden I have a mate and he's hurting.

There were so many questions running around in my mind I wasn't sure where to start.

Taking an unneeded breath I turn my attention to Edward who was currently holding one of the shifters.

"Edward, who's that in there?"I ask, earring me a scowl from the boy in Edwards arms.

"Seth, he's part of the shifter pack that lives near here. This is my mate and the pack's beta Jacob and that's Sam the alpha of the pack." Edward says, I hear the warning in his voice as he called Jacob his mate. Edward was telling me he'll protect these shifters. _I'm not going to cause any trouble Edward. _I say as he introduces me to the shifters.

_Seth, the name sounded perfect and I wanted to feel it on my tongue. _

"Will Carlisle be able to fix Seth?" I ask quietly, this time Jacob growls at me and I take a step back. I liked the Cullen's I wanted to be allowed to stay here.

"Seth will be fine." Is all Edward says as he pulls Jacob closer to him.

I look away from the mates, choosing instead to look out at the forest. I had always known that I liked men; only thing was Aro always scared them away. Everyone was terrified of making Aro angry, so they stayed clear of me.

_Seth…_ I kept repeating his name in my thoughts. How was I to even get near to him? Obviously the pack mates didn't trust me.

I watch as Sam and Jacob go into Seth's room, Carlisle saying that he'll be alright.

"Alec, I'll help you meet Seth soon. But I want you to be aware that Seth is like a little brother to the entire pack. Being the youngest in it has its down fall. If you hurt him you won't live long, do you understand?" Edward says threatening me and leaving me a little shocked.

"I won't hurt him." I promise just as Edward heads in to the room Seth and the others were in.

I fight against my instincts as I stay on the outside of the room. I wanted to be near Seth, to insure of his safety.

Its two long hours later when Seth's breathing changes and a voice asks what happened, I knew it was Seth speaking. I knew that he was awake, and would truly be ok.

By 3:00 am Seth is alone sleeping and the other shifters are sprawled around the house also sleeping. Being as quiet as possible I go to the room Seth's in and open the door.

"Who are you?" His voice frightens me as I walk in.

"I'm Alec a friend of the Cullen's." I say praying he hadn't heard anything bad about me yet. I watch as he turns on a lamp, his eyes growing huge when he sees me.

**Seth POV-**

It was hardly past three in the morning, but I couldn't sleep anymore. I was surprised when I noticed my door slowly opening and then I smelled him, a vampire.

The moment my light turned on my world changed. This boy, Alec was my imprint. Only problem was I didn't know how to tell him.

How do you explain to a man you just met that you are destined to be together forever?

**AN: OK so… What did you think? There sadly is just ONE more chapter (and possibly an epi) left. **


	14. Goodbye

**AN: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Meyer.<strong>

**~CH 13~**

**Edward POV- Two years later**

Seth and Alec started their relationship only hours after meeting. Jacob and I were both happy they hadn't tried to fight it, that they had been smart enough to accept the other.

"People are growing curious as to why we are not aging." Jasper explained as we sat as a family in the living room, Jacob by my side. Seth and Alec on his other side.

"We knew we would have to be leaving soon." Carlisle said. "I've already been accepted to a hospital on the outskirts of Chicago."

I tune my family out as Jacob's worried thoughts hit me. _Can I really leave the pack? Can Seth? I mean we're going too right, they have to let us. Right?_

"Jacob love, I wouldn't leave you here." I whisper softly in his ear.

It's only an hour later that I stood by Jacob's side as he and Seth explain of my families impending move. Sam isn't happy about any of it, and I know his thought are mainly on Seth's mother who lost her husband and doesn't deserve to lose her son, and on Jacob's father a man who depended on Jacob so much to help him in everyday activities.

Alec's worry spikes as he waits to see what the shifters alpha will say. Alec had spoken with Aro and explained about fining his mate and wanting to stay with our coven. Aro wasn't too happy, but he couldn't deny Alec's happiness, so Aro granted Alec's request and Alec became a Cullen and a brother to me.

"Why ask?" Sam practically yells at Jacob. "You know I can't force the two of you to stay. To separate you two from your imprints would be a fate worse than death."

The alpha goes quiet as he passes back and forth before us.

"When do you leave?" He asks, directing his question towards me.

His thoughts are a jumbled mess or worry that we would pack up and disappear, not even telling Jacobs or Seths families.

"Carlisle starts his new job in a week, so the rest of the family will move with him in three days. Alec and I will stay back until Jacob and Seth are ready to go." My words leave no room for disagreement from Sam that they would be coming with us.

~~~~Time Pass~~~~

That conversation was three weeks ago.

Jacob hugged his father for the 100th time telling him that we'll visit often. Seth's mother was crying as she scolded Alec to watch over her baby boy.

It seems to take forever for the pack and everyone to say goodbye but soon we are loaded up in the car and headed home. Since Jacob and Seth have never traveled we decided to drive to Chicago, making many stops along the way.

This may not be the end, so I don't know about the whole happily ever after stuff…. But I do know as long as Jacob is with me I'll be the luckiest man, alive and undead. 

**AN: OK so… What did you think? YES ITS over, sorry…. This story stopped talking to me. BUT I was determined to finish it… Maybe once my RL slows down, I may add some outtakes. (SO keep this on alert) ;)**

**Thank you everyone who took this journey with our boys.**


End file.
